<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Surprise by captaincoffeegirl515</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045035">Birthday Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincoffeegirl515/pseuds/captaincoffeegirl515'>captaincoffeegirl515</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Edging, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys Under Clothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincoffeegirl515/pseuds/captaincoffeegirl515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To help Ben find the perfect gift for Joe’s birthday, Rami takes him to a sex shop so that when Joe arrives home, he’ll get one hell of a surprise and the best sex of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofunghoul/gifts">xofunghoul</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write a little something for a good friend on tumblr, heybuddy-drabbles, and also practice writing smut bc lord knows I need it. Thank you Nadia for encouraging me to write and for constantly pushing me. Without you, none of my fics would’ve been written and brought to life.</p><p>As always, I love comments on my writing and constructive criticism is very welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re taking us to a sex shop.” Ben ducked his head to avoid the cashier’s curious gaze as the three of them walked through the heavily-tinted doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami slung an arm around his shoulders. “You wanted to give Joe a surprise, right? This is as surprising as you can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were rows upon rows filled with all kinds of sex toys, BDSM equipment, and outfits. Ben looked around, at a loss on where to begin. Finally, he decided to start with the nearest thing, which was a rack of negligee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! This one looks great! The color brings out your eyes.” Gwil gleefully picked out a cute lingerie piece, held it up against Ben’s front, and started wolf-whistling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing like mad, Ben swiped the hanger away and placed it back on the rack with an embarrassed “shut up”. But after he calmed down, he took the chemise out again and studied it thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think Joe will like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rami came over, only needing a single glance before nodding appreciatively. “I know Joe like the back of my hand. He is gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you in that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent much longer than they expected, but with a lot of help from one of the specialists there, Ben came out with several bags in tow and the two other men ended up with a few choice toys of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwil stretched his arms overhead, groaning lightly. “I could use a coffee or two. I feel like we’ve been in there for hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Joe can join us? He should be done by now.” Rami looked curiously at Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t. He’s still at the studio with his mum.” He sighed. “I wonder how he’s doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure Joe’s having a wonderful day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe was having a terrible day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he had to deal with the biggest asshole of a choreographer who wouldn’t start working until all his unnecessary little whims were taken care of. Then the circuit breaker got fried, leaving the whole place in darkness. Then one of the girls sprained her ankle when she tripped over the choreographer’s misplaced duffel bag, and they had to take her to a hospital. He even had to call in and tell Ben he’ll be having dinner at the studio since they were running late with dance rehearsals. And even then, the train home was delayed, so now he was buzzing into his apartment building almost an hour later than the time he’d given Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait to get back home. At last, both Gwil and Ben had the free time to travel to New York City and visit them just in time for Joe's birthday tomorrow. The band was finally back together again! And while Gwil bunked in with Rami, Ben, the love of his life, got to stay with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe closed the door to his apartment and sighed deeply, letting out all his frustrations so he wouldn’t burden his boyfriend with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I’m home!” He called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t see the blond in the living room or the kitchen, he started to get nervous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s weird.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben was usually raiding his fridge and watching tv while waiting for him to arrive home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way into the bedroom, and what he found stopped him in his tracks. Joe froze at the doorway, his brain short-circuiting at the sight before him. There was a dull thud of his bag slipping from loose fingers, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the ravishing sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough to get here! I was beginning to think you bailed on me.” Ben snorted into the book in his hands, smiling as if nothing was amiss. As if he wasn’t wearing a skimpy, sheer and lace nightie, paired with an equally sinful, lacy thong that left nothing to the imagination. As if there weren’t leather handcuffs tying his wrists together, and there wasn’t a short chain connecting it to a stylish collar on his neck, keeping him from moving his hands lower than where they were already being held. As if there weren’t leather shackles on each ankle that were connected to the bedposts over his head, and there wasn't a harness which held Ben on his back, nearly folding him in half with his knees up against his chest, while spreading his legs wide open. As if Joe didn’t have the most tempting view of his ass just right there like it was being served to him on a silver platter. “Happy birthday, Joe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t respond at all, the smile slowly slid off Ben’s face and he dropped the book to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too much, isn’t it?” He gulped, ducking his head in embarrassment. “Shit. Sorry for dropping all this on you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No no, it’s okay. It’s,” Joe swallowed hard, eyes staring intently at the way the harness stretched Ben up so deliciously. He could feel his dick swelling up in interest already. “God I have never been this turned on in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glob of drool suddenly dripped out of his mouth before he could stop it. “Ah! Shitfuck- uh, I mean yeah. It’s hot. So fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe quickly took his shoes off and climbed on the bed, not noticing how Ben’s eyes flicked down to the growing tent in his pants. “Holy shit, Ben, where’d you get all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to get you a gift and Rami took us to an adult shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God you look so good.” He toyed with the skirt of the nightie, feeling how soft and light and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sheer </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fabric was. “I love this. The color really brings out your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben fluttered his eyelashes. “Don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you even tie yourself up like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lady at the shop taught me how to do the self-bondage thing. So I strapped my legs first, then when I got to my hands, I used my teeth to tighten it. And I have my phone right next to me in case something went wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really have everything down pat, huh?” He pulled the thong to the side to expose Ben’s entrance and traced the flat silicone end that was covering it. He tapped it a few times, making Ben moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a butt plug.” He bit his bottom lip shyly. “I picked it out actually. It’s pretty neat! It has a prostate massager and it vibrates. Plus, it’s remote-controlled!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe picked up the small, flat-ish egg-shaped device Ben pointed at, and wondered how something so small could hold so many buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. I mean,” Ben shrugged, “I trust you. I know you won’t - you know - take advantage of me or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made his heart swell with love, knowing that Ben would willingly put himself in such a vulnerable position for him. Normally, he’d say that he wasn’t worth the risk, but he knew Ben would argue to the moon and back that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, he was very much worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s try this.” Joe clicked the on button, and immediately, Ben’s eyelids fluttered close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmh.” Ben sighed softly, relishing the tiny vibrations inside him. “‘S good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You like that huh?” He grinned, trying out a few random buttons and accidentally putting it on the highest setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben jolted up with a loud gasping moan. It was strong enough that they could hear the vibrations loud and clear even with it being buried inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nghh, J-joe- ah! T-turn it down-n-n! Fuck!” Head thrown back in near-painful ecstasy, he squirmed helplessly on the bed and pulled against his restraints. There was a growing wet spot on the front of the thong, his dick hard and leaking precum while Joe scrambled to find the off button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took several more seconds of intense vibrating massage action directly over Ben’s prostate before Joe finally figured out the right button. Ben let out a shaky exhale, body sagging into the bed now that he was finally able to relax. Then he groaned. “Dammit, I was so fucking close!” Since he couldn’t reach down with his hands, he rocked his hips back and forth, trying to get some sort of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t!” Joe held his hips steady. He looked the blond in the eye and assumed a more controlling voice. “You’re not cumming until I say so. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eye widened just a fraction. “Um, yeah. Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t too much, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was- it was nice, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we need to work out a system here.” Joe laughed a bit. “It’s not like we can keep asking if something is too much whenever we do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben winced. “Right! Really should’ve thought about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole situation just felt so ridiculous, Joe broke out into fits of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure,” Ben huffed in mock-offense, “have a laugh at the tied-up guy’s expense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute, the laughter wound down to small chuckles and he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Sorry Ben. Where were we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The safeword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could do the traffic light thing. Green for go, yellow for caution, red for stop.” Ben proposed, remembering what the specialist told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment to think about it, he nodded. “Works for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe picked up the remote. “Let’s try this again, shall we?” After an enthusiastic yes from Ben, he switched the vibrator back to the first setting he used. Bending down, he mouthed over the fabric, feeling the outline of Ben’s dick on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the thong’s hem down, laughing a little at how quickly Ben’s dick sprung straight up, then ducked down to lick broad stripes along the shaft. Joe gently suckled the tip before taking it in, making Ben throw his head back with a soft moan. “Yes! You’re so good at this, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollowing his cheeks, he sank deeper, earning him another praise. As he continued to bob up and down, he switched the plug to a higher setting, carefully watching how Ben’s body tensed up more and more while his face flushed so sweetly, eyebrows drawing together, jaw lax. His legs started jerking erratically and his toes curled up in pleasure. Sweet nothings fell from loose lips as Ben came closer and closer to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Joe chose that moment to pull away and turn the plug off, which had the desired effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben let out a high-pitched whine. “Fuck- Joe, I’m so close! Please! Been so patient for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll have to be more patient, Benny. I want to enjoy my present. Light?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green! Don’t you dare stop now.” He tried to jerk himself off but was stopped by the chain connected to his collar, making him whine in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe snorted and started focusing on Ben’s thighs instead, running his fingers along the inner thighs and massaging the strong, thick muscles. He leaned forward, moved Ben’s arms up, and planted his face on the space between the large pecs. Joe used his teeth to move the chemise aside so he could tongue one nipple and pinch it between his lips, nibbling and suckling it into a hardened peak. Then he moved to the side and did the same for the other. In between that, he also moved to grind himself against the plug in time with his hands and mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh fuck, Joe.” Ben sucked in a breath. He was getting worked up again. “Fuck, you make me feel so good. So fucking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the vibrator came to life at the same time Joe finally wrapped nimble fingers around his dick, he couldn’t help it. Ben wailed, limbs twitching uncontrollably against the harness. Joe jerked him off with fast strokes, twisting his wrist around the tip until Ben felt like a rubber band just about to snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please please please- Joe- wanna cum, Joe! I need- I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, Benny. Cum for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben came with a loud cry, vision going black as his body spasmed wildly. All the while, Joe continued his ministrations, feeling Ben's dick slowly go limp in his hand. Only when the tremors began to die down, did he stop and turn the plug off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green. So fucking green.” He slurred, head lolling to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bared flesh of his neck was just too tempting, and before Joe knew it, he was trailing love-bites under Ben’s jawline and around his collar. His erection ached for release but he ignored it in favor of leaving his mark all over the smooth canvas of Ben’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben whimpered at the feeling of being covered by Joe’s body. Tied up and helpless, he found safety and home underneath the other man. “Joe, please. You haven’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Joe smile into his neck. “Silly Ben. Did you think I was done with you already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t a question, Ben knew it, and he shivered in anticipation for what else was in store. “Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Joe nodded then shifted his position so he could rub his still-clothed erection against Ben’s entrance in a gentle rhythm, enjoying how it made the blond gasp and whimper every time the plug was pushed deeper inside him. “Tell me when you’re ready so I can fuck you so hard, you’ll be limping tomorrow when we meet up with Gwil and Rami. And they’ll know exactly what you did tonight. You want that, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stifle a moan, thinking of what the looks on their faces would be like. “I want that so bad, Joe. I can’t wait to feel you in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To pass the time, Joe made a show of sensually removing his clothes. He slowly undid the buttons of his shirt then ran his hands over the contours of his stomach and chest before finally shrugging the shirt off. And by the time he managed to wrestle his pants away, Ben was half-hard and panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After covering his dick in lube, Joe gently pried the plug out but then impulsively pushed it back in. The shaky “ahh” Ben let out sent a thrill straight to his groin, and he wanted to hear more. He pulled the plug out halfway then pushed it in again over and over, mesmerized by the way the ring of muscles stretched around its girth and by the noises that escaped from Ben’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s high-pitched groan was part pleasure and part annoyance. “Joe, stop teasing me and fuck me already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All in good time, Benny.” While moving the plug in and out, he switched the plug on to that highest setting again and watched hungrily as Ben writhed helplessly, fighting against his restraints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck Joe! Ahh- please! Want you Joe- p-please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love it when you beg.” Quickly he switched the plug off and took it out, replacing it with his dick. He bottomed out in one thrust, and without waiting for Ben to adjust, Joe set up a fast pace. He’d been holding back for so long, he ached for release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben twisted in the harness, lost in ecstasy, unable to control his voice or his limbs. Joe had to grab his hips to keep the blond from bouncing too high and hitting his head. He pulled Ben close with every thrust, basking in the sharp sound of skin hitting skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ben! I’m not gonna last much longer.” Feeling the growing pressure in his groin, Joe started jerking Ben off in time to his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum in me, please! Want you- in me.” Ben managed to gasp out before the words were lost in a shaky moan when he climaxed suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The combination of Ben’s words with the tightening of his walls drove him over the edge and Joe doubled over, burying himself deep and releasing load after load inside Ben. He was still orgasming even as the blond started to come down from his high. For a while, the only sounds in the room were from their panted breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to touch Joe, Ben opted to rocking his hips to get Joe’s attention. “Hey, buddy. Light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe dove forward and pressed a heated kiss to Ben’s lips, and Ben returned the kiss with equal fervor. Pulling back to take a gasping breath, he answered. “Green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Joe pulled himself out then got started on helping Ben with the harness and the handcuffs. He clicked his tongue worriedly at the redness around Ben’s ankles, wrists, and neck. “Did the lady tell you there was gonna be this much chafing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she did.” He croaked, voice scratchy and raw from all the noises he made. “There’s some ointment in the top drawer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Need any water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely, thanks for asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe dug into his bag and the drawer for the items, and passed the drink along. Ben downed half the bottle before handing it back to him so he could finish it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling back on the bed, he squeezed out a generous dollop onto his palm and gently spread ointment over any red areas while Ben plastered himself against his side, lazily pressing open-mouthed kisses all over Joe’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you really went through all this for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? You’re w-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not get into this again.” Joe chuckled. “I know, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finished, he double-checked to see if he missed any spots. Fully satisfied, he went to peel off Ben’s thong, which was dripping in lube and cum. “I should probably take this too. It’s soaked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, kinky!” Ben teased, then ducked to avoid the piece being thrown at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden sound of a stomach grumbling made them both laugh. Joe softly elbowed Ben. “You up for some late-night pizza? I know you love pepperoni!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> love pepperoni. I love-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That godawful concoction with the anchovies. I know.” Joe grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww! You know me so well.” He chuckled fondly. “And yes, I’d love a pizza with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we should move to the living room. I am not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having crumbs on the bed.” Ben finished for him. “I know, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Joe stood up, ready to go, Ben looked up at him with a sweet smile. “Carry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now you’re really taking advantage of me.” Joe complained with no real heat behind it, thinking back on that dare Rami made before, and how they all found out that Joe could actually lift Ben with ease. He picked the blond up in a smooth bridal carry and brought him out of the room, laying him on their couch. Immediately, he had to tamp down his arousal. “God, Ben, I really love you in that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna fuck me again?” Ben smoothed his hands over the nightie and threw one leg up over the top of the couch. He bit his bottom lip, throwing his head back to bare his un-collared neck. Already, there was a line of hickeys forming under his jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes.” He breathed, climbing on the couch and spreading Ben’s legs further apart. Ben was still wet and loose from their earlier escapade so it didn’t take long for Joe to thrust inside and start pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pizza can wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>